1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flush handle assembly, and more particularly, to a flush handle assembly that is easily replaced and maintained.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional flush handle assembly for a toilet includes a flush handle pivotably connected to outside of the water tank, and a locking unit located at the inside of the water tank to position the flush handle. The locking unit also is connected with a link which is connected to the flapper chain so as to activate the valve to allow the water in the water tank to flush into the bowl. A two-stage toilet flush assembly is developed to allow the users to choose desired amount of water to flush. The two-stage toilet flush assembly comprises a housing, a gear set, a ring-shaped disk, a link unit and a driving unit. The driving unit has a first handle and a second handle, the two handles respectively controls different amount of water to flush. However, the conventional two-stage flush assembly includes too many parts which become a burden for replacement and maintenance.
The present invention intends to provide a flush handle assembly to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.